


The King

by thekindworthreading



Series: Whamilton Week 2020 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Miscommunication, Whamilton Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alex feels lonely and out of place at court, and the king visiting his dancing lesson doesn´t help that matter.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Whamilton Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819273
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	The King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddamnfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnfaith/gifts).



> This is for day 6 of Whamilton Week - Dancing and omg I can´t believe it´s almost over!
> 
> Omg I just realised that this is my 60th Hamilton fic!!
> 
> Also @goddamnfaith, darling, I love you and I wish I could stargaze with you rn🥺

It´s only the second dance lesson, but it´s already clear that dancing isn´t one of Alexander´s talents. At least that´s what his dancing teacher keeps telling him. He had already fought him on that, but was kindly informed that he shouldn´t do that.

They are about to start dancing again, when the door to the ballroom opens. Alex glances over his shoulder to see who it is and feels his heat skipping a beat, when he realised that it´s the king himself. His future husband. Max, his dancing teacher lets go of him almost immediately and takes a step back, making a low bow. Alex follows his lead too, bowing down a bit awkwardly.

“How´s he doing?”, King George asks with a smile.

“He still has a lot to learn, Your Majesty, but it´s only his second dancing lesson, I´m sure he will manage to be a passable dancer until the wedding.”, Max answers, and Alex can´t help but huff.

That´s definitely not what he´d told him today. Or yesterday.

“I´m sure he will be.”, the king says warmly, giving Alexander a smile.

Alex has to do his best not to drop his eyes and concentrates instead on giving his betrothed a shy smile.

“Why don´t you dance again? Pretend that I´m not even here.”, King George says, and Alex starts to feel even more nervous.

Max hesitates a moment, before he nods and signals his assistant to start the music again. Then he turns around to Alex and positions them for the dance. Alex can feel his heart fluttering nervously in his chest, afraid that he will make a mistake, like he has the last few times they have practised this dance. He is overthinking everything, which causes him to miss the start and stumble, his cheeks burning hot with embarrassment. He can basically feel the king´s eyes following his every movement, as well as the disapproving stare of Max. This only make matters worse and he constantly confuses the steps, tripping over his teacher´s feet more than once. Alex is glad when the dance ends, though he thinks he must look like a tomato, with how much he is blushing.

“Like I said, Your Majesty, there is still a lot for him to learn, but I´m sure we´ll manage until the wedding.”, Max says, and Alex can hear a hit of embarrassment in it.

The king nods and gives Alexander another smile, before his gaze shifts to the dancer.

“Could I have a moment alone with my fiancé?”

Alex feels his heart skipping a beat at the request and Max seems to be a bit taken by surprise too, but after a second, he nods and makes another low bow.

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

He signals his assistant to follow him and they walk out of the door, leaving Alex and the king alone. This time, Alex can´t help but fidget, acutely aware that even though they will soon be married, they have never been alone before. For once in his life, Alex doesn´t know what to say, so he just stares at his soon to be husband, waiting for him to make the first move.

“There is no need to be nervous while dancing, it only makes it harder. Don´t think about what you are doing, just feel it.”, King George says, and Alex lets out a huff.

“It doesn´t work like that. I can´t just… not think.”

The older man smiles and reaches out his hand. Alexander just stares at it, before he hesitantly lifts his own hand and allows his fiancé to take it. He softly pulls Alex against him, resting his other hand on the smaller man´s waist, and Alex feels his breath hitch.

“Relax, Alex. It´s just me.”, he says quietly.

Alex lets out a nervous laugh, his heart still beating far too fast in his chest.

“Just you.”, he echoes, shaking his head. “You are literally the most powerful man in this kingdom and I… like I don´t even know how to address you, like do I say Your Majesty or My King or-“

“George.”, the older man interrupts his ramble. “You just call me George or whatever pet name you want to call me. Alex, love, I´m still the same man you wrote letters to this past year.”

Alex hesitates a moment, before he nods.

“I know.”, Alex says quietly. “It´s just, when I was writing you those letters, I could pretend that you are just some guy I´m in love with, but now all I see when I look at you is the king.”

He drops his eyes and George starts softly stroking his back, which causes him to let out a shuddering breath.

“Alex, if you don´t want that anymore-“, George starts, and instantly Alex looks back up.

“No. No, no, no. I want that. I still want you.”, he says firmly.

He wishes he knew what he is allowed to do, because he would really like to kiss him or at least hug him, but he doesn´t know how George would react.

“What can I do to make you feel better, then?”, the older man asks quietly.

Alex shrugs.

“I don´t know. It´s just…”, he stops, feeling completely unsure of himself.

George lets out a little sigh, gently tilting Alexander´s face up so that he is looking him in the eyes.

“Talk to me.”, he says softly.

“I… I just haven´t really seen you since I arrived and you are always so distant and I get it, but I feel like it has made things weird between us and I don´t know if I make any sense.”

Alex can see something like regret washing over his fiancé face.

“I´m sorry I made you feel that way. I just wanted to give you some space.”, he lets out a short laugh. “I really wanted to move you into my quarters as soon as you arrived here, but I didn´t want you to feel pressured. I just should have asked you, what you wanted, but I was honestly a bit anxious about it.”

After hearing that, Alex feels strangely light and happy and he can´t help but smile up at his fiancé.

“I was hoping for that too, to be honest.”

George smiles back at him and slowly leans down and Alexander´s heart starts beating faster as he realises what he is about to do.

“Is that okay?”, George asks, when he is only a few centimetres away.

Instead of an answer, Alex leans in, finally connecting their lips. It feels even better than he had always imagined, even though it´s over way too soon.

“I will have your belongings brought to my quarters immediately, alright?”, George asks, and Alex nods enthusiastically.

“Yes. I would love that.”

George gives him another peck on the lips, before he takes a step back.

“I´ll let you get back to dancing. You still have a lot to learn.”

He walks towards the door and then turns around one last time to say: “Remember, don´t think.”

Alex gives him a grin and nods, walking over to him to kiss him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading and pls let me know in the comments what you thought of it!  
> My tumblr is @whatdidimissjm :)  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm ♡


End file.
